Classificado: Dinamarca
by InuFaiya
Summary: A llegado el momento de la verdad, el momento de desesvelar lo que realmente paso en Dinamarca con Skipper y porque odia de esta manera a Hans. Si quiereis saber que habia pasado no os perdis este fic.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Tres misteriosas sombras corrían por los rincones de un embarcadero a altas horas de una noche, esa tan tarde que no había ni rastro de vida sin contar esos tres sombras que se dirigías al interior de las sombras que era el edificio.

Eras tres aves acuáticas que deslizaban tan rápido como sus cuerpos le permitían mirando a su alrededor como si estuvieran buscando algo o a alguien en el interior de esa zona sombría.

_ ¿Dónde estará?_ murmuro uno de los pingüinos que era el mas alto de los tres, con la cabeza completamente negra y con un peinado militar que le dejaba ver que parecía plana a ojos de los demás mientras que unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas aparecían en su cara, Manfredi el líder que en el futuro seria conocido como el antiguo grupo.

_ Debe de estar aquí, ella nos dijo que estaría y sabes lo puntual que es_ le contesto otro de los pingüinos que era casi tan alto como Manfredi y que tenia la forma clásica de un pingüino menos los ojos que tenían un color ámbar, Jonshon, medico del antiguo grupo.

_ Y más cuando hay una misión_ dijo el último de todos ellos, el más bajo y joven de los tres y de unos ojos azul hielo y con la cabeza plana y con un peinado parecido al que llevaba Manfredi, Skipper, el futuro líder del comando Bravo 677.

_ Si pero ¿donde estará?_ pregunto Manfredi desquiciando y mas porque tenia la sensación que estaba andando en círculos.

_ Aquí.

Los tres pingüinos dejaron de deslizarse en el apto girándose para ver a la dueña de esa voz, para encontrarse con una hembra de pingüino que los miraba divertida, era casi tan alta como Jonshon, con la parte negra de las plumas que le llegaban al pico y unos ojos azul oscuro pero que aun brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad de la noche, Firen la ultima miembro del futuro comando Bravo 677 y futura pareja del teniente de esa unidad.

_ Llegáis tarde_ gruño Firen cruzando sus aletas suavemente y mirando a los tres pingüinos machos que tenia delante de ella_ y eso que era yo la que mas legos tenia el lugar de encuentro.

_ Eso da igual no crees Firen, además estoy segura que has hecho algo para que estemos tanto tiempo dando vueltas_ dijo Manfredi a la hembra que sonrío divertida.

_ Hablas como si supiera construir cosas de ilusión, aunque te tengo que dar la razón, yo ya hacia tiempo que estaba aquí así que prepare un dispositivo para evitar que nadie supiera de la operación_ dijo Firen de una manera seria mientras se acercaba al resto del grupo_ lo que no me esperaba que vosotros cayerais en el.

Manfredi entrecerró los ojos por saber que había caído en una trampa tan fácil y mas hecho por una de los miembros más jóvenes de la organización mientras que esta se giraban dispuesta a ir a un lugar en especial.

_ Vamos, Whandey nos espera para darnos la información de la misión_ dijo Firen antes de bostezar levemente.

_ ¿Tienes sueño?_ le pregunto Skipper mientras se ponía a su lado a lo que Firen fijo sus ojos azul oscuros en el.

_ Tu que crees, salir de España es fácil pero llegar a Italia no lo es tanto, aunque sea línea recta_ gruño Firen mientras que Skipper le puso una aleta encima del hombro.

_ Vamos, ya dormirás mientras vayamos a la misión.

_ Por cierto Firen ¿sabes de que va la misión?_ le pregunto Jonshon a la hembra que negó.

_ Desgraciadamente se lo mismo que vosotros_ explico Firen mientras que llegaban al lugar indicado.

Era el lugar donde la frota amarraba sus barcos y descargaban el pescado para venderlo, grande y con vistas al mar, pero sin ratos de ningún otro ser vivo sin contar a ellos vivos cerca de ellos.

_ Debe de ser aquí pero donde estará esa foca_ dijo Manfredi entrecerrando los ojos esperando ver a alguien y no ver a nadie allí.

_ Un poco de respeto a un superior, Manfredi_ dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos congelando de Manfredi en el proceso.

El pingüino de ojos verdes se giro estático mientras que Firen y Jonshon se reían levemente al ver la metedura de pata que había hecho el pingüino, mientras que Skipper no se reía por respeto al su mentor pero tentado estaba a hacerlo en ese momento, mientras que aparecía de entre las sombras un león marino con los ojos negros que miraba a Manfredi un poco enfadado, por la forma que le había llamado.

_ No consiento que nadie me llame foca, soy un león marino y un superior tuyo, aunque tengas los ojos bonitos_ dijo el león marino al pingüino que estaba de lo más avergonzado que antes.

_ Ten mas cuidado Manfredi_ dijo Jonshon con una sonrisa a su amigo y compañero de aventuras mientras que este le miro de reojo y Firen e Skipper se acencaban hacia donde estaban.

_ Creo que no hemos venido a hablar de quien tiene los ojos mas bonitos si no de la misión Whandey_ dijo Firen en un tono serio esperando que los dos de mas rango que ella se centraran de una buena vez.

_ Tan directa como siempre Firen, no me extraña que escales posiciones tan rápido en la organización, pero tienes razón que nos estamos alegando de que nos interesa, la misión_ dijo Whandey con una sonrisa a la hembra.

_ Si y antes de que los humanos lleguen, ya sabéis que esto se hable muy pronto_ dijo Jonshon al león marino que asistió.

_ Exactamente, por eso voy a ser rápido y conciso_ dijo el león marino al medico del grupo_ Hemos recibido información que Entreish esta en Dinamarca, mas exactamente en la cuidad de Copenhague.

_ Un momento ¿As dicho Dinamarca?_ pregunto Firen al león marino que asistió_ Pero si eso esta al lado de Alemania, no podíamos quedar para dar la información en un lugar mas cercano, no se Bélgica, Suecia, o cualquier otro sitio que no sea en la otra punta.

_ Vamos Firen seguro que no lo han hecho a grede_ dijo Jonshon intentando tranquilizar a la hembra que estaba algo enfada y miro a Whandey_ pensaba que esta zona era del comando Tango 450.

_ Exacto pero nos ha pedido ayuda, ya que creen que alguien puede estar saboreándoles, ya que los últimos movimientos para pararles los pies de esa ave han sido en vano_ explico el león marino de una manera seria_ ha sabido todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta el punto de ahora que han pedido ayuda y que mejor ayuda que el "grupo".

_ ¿Y cuala es la trampa?_ pregunto Manfredi a Whandey que solo hico una leve sonrisa_ la ultima misión se os olvido avisar de un alargado inconveniente cuyo nombre empieza con N.

El león marino lo miro nervioso recordando a lo que se refería, había sido una misión muy sencilla si no fuera porque el enemigo en cuestión tenia como espía enemigo a un viejo y venenoso enemigo de ellos.

_ ¿No estará de nuevo Naslka por el medio?_ pregunto Firen entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

_ No estamos seguros que esa cobra no esta metido en el medio_ dijo Whandey a la hembra_ pero puede ser peor, tenemos información que esa ave quiere hacerse con el control marítimo de Dinamarca, con unas extrañas maquinas que según el comando pudieron ver parecían una especie de brazos robóticos con redes y cables en una de sus fallidas misiones.

_ Así que si vamos y descubrimos que esta tramando esa ave paraíso e le ponemos fin_ dijo Skipper que había estado callado todo el tiempo.

_ Todo esto con cuidado de ese espía_ le recodo Firen a su compañero mientras que Manfredi miro al león marino.

_ Parece una misión muy fácil.

_ ¿Y como iremos hacia allí?_ pregunto Jonshon en un tono serio.

_ Iréis con la partida 652-0025 que saldrá por la mañana de este embarcadero hacia Dinamarca de sardinas_ le dijo el león marino a los pingüinos que lo miraron fijamente_ allí os encontrareis con dos miembros del comando que os girara a su sede y os lo explicaran mejor la situación.

_ De acuerdo_ dijo Manfredi antes de ponerse en frente de los pingüinos_ buen chicos a encontrar ese envío y meternos tiempo, solo tenemos 1 hora para encontrarlo.

_ Eso Será fácil Manfredi_ dijo Firen con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a buscar el lugar donde los humanos guardaban los archivos de sus envíos.

_ Firen espera un momento, tengo algo mas que decir_ dijo el león marino mirando a la pinguina_ ya tienes el grado 3 y aun no has elegido un comando así que la organización ha pensado en que seas el vigía de los nuevos reclutas hasta que se velan por si solos, pero no quiero una respuesta ahora, piénsatelo mientras dure la misión.

Firen miro al mamífero marino antes de entrecerrar sus ojos azul oscuros. Le estaban pidiendo que enseñe todo lo que sabía en futuras generaciones de espías en la organización.

_ De acuerdo_ dijo Firen mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a buscar eso_ si nos disculpas nos vamos a empezar la misión y por mi parte una vez encuentre lo que busco dormir del madrugon.

Whanrey sonrío antes de ver como el viejo grupo, como seria conocido en el futuro desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche para empezar con la misión, sin saber las sorpresas que le prepara el futuro en esa misión y que cambia la vida a todos los miembros de ese grupo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Manfredi se estiro levemente apoyándose en la pared de la caja donde viajaban a su destino, la cuidad de Copenhague, y fijo sus ojos verdes en donde estaban sus compañeros de misión.

Jonshon y Skipper pasaban el tiempo jugando a cartas, donde siempre terminaba ganando Jonshon y Skipper estaba empeñado en intentar ganarle aunque solo fuera una vez, mientras que la mas joven de los tres estaba en una esquina, tumbada todo lo grande que era y profundamente dormida.

Era curiosos lo tranquila que estaba mientras dormía y lo capaz e peligrosa que era cuando estaba despierta aunque tenia que reconocer de las dos maneras era muy tierna.

Sus oídos captaron un gruñido proveniente de Skipper, que estaba con el ceño fundido y nervioso perdido, al parecer estaba perdiendo.

_ Déjalo Skipper, sabes que en los juegos Jonshon es el mejor_ dijo Manfredi divertido mientras se ponía las aletas detrás de su cabeza.

Skipper en cambio bufe por el comentario del oji-verde pero el pingüino cabeza plana era demasiado cabezota como para rendirse.

_ Jamás me rendiré_ dijo el pingüino de azul-hielo al su compañero que empezó a reírse mientras que Jonshon sonrió divertido.

_ Y eso te hace un gran soldado, Skipper pero_ le dijo el de ojos ámbar con una sonrisa candida antes de enseñar las 4 cartas que tenia, donde aparecía un Repoker de Ases_ a veces hay que saber cuando retirarse.

_ Boquerones_ gruño Skipper al ver la mano del otro mientras que Manfredi volvía a reírse, por la cara de sorpresa mal contenida que había puesto el pingüino perdedor.

_ Te lo dije_ dijo entre carcajada y carcajada haciendo que Skipper fundiera aun mas el ceño.

Se dispuso a decirle algo cuando un lápiz, para eso momento Skipper pensó que era una bala, paso zumbando por su lado clavándose entre Manfredi y Jonshon, el cual el primero dejo de reírse al instante.

Se giraron para ver a la hembra espía que hasta hacia unos instantes estaba durmiendo y que ahora estaba completamente enfada mirándoles hecha una furia.

Odiaba que le despertaran y tenia el peor despertar que nadie conocía.

_ ¿Te hemos despertado?_ pregunto Manfredi de forma totalmente inocente a la espía que se acercaba con paso firme para recuperar su arma.

_ Tu que creus*_ gruño Firen en su idioma natal mientras sacaba el lápiz sin ningún esfuerzo de la madera y sin mirar a Manfredi pero aun y así parecía capaz de asustar asta el mas pintado_ Saps que no puc durmir en moviment y quan per fi em quedo dormint va i me despertes*.

_ Vamos Firen tranquilízate que no lo ha hecho queriendo_ intento tranquilizar Jonshon a la hembra furiosa que no pudo reprimir un bostezo cansado saliera de su pico_ piensa que cuando lleguemos tendrás una cama calientita para ti sola.

Firen miro al medico antes de esbozar una suave sonrisa.

_ Esa idea me gusta mas_ termino diciendo la espía ya mas tranquila y miro a Manfredi de nuevo_ siento lo de antes pero entre estos 2 días solo llevo 6 horas de sueño y estoy que salto con mucha facilidad.

_ No si eso ya me dado cuenta.

La espía frunció el ceño mirando al oji-verde apunto de decirle lo primero que le ocurriera y lo mas seguro comenzara una nueva pelea cuando noto como el barco hacia una maniobra extraña.

Estaba bajando la velocidad y parecía que se dirigía a un lugar en especial, como si fuera su destino.

Manfredi sonrío mientras se giraba para ver a sus compañeros para ver si habían llegado a la misma conclusión que el, cosa que así fue, todos estaban atentos a lo que el líder de la unidad les iba a decir, aunque cada de uno de ellos ya se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer.

El oji-verde hizo un leve gesto indicando el hecho que se preparaban para salir de ese sitio con una de las maniobras más sencillas, como eficaces, que siempre utilizaba para salir de los vehículos que la organización usa como transporte.

Era simplemente espera la ocasión para salir de la caja y dirigirse hacia el lugar de contacto con los miembros del comando de apoyo que les iban a recibir.

_ Firen_ dijo Manfredi a la hembra espía que asistió rápidamente antes de saltar entre las paredes de la caja para llevar a la tapa.

Vio como la espía cogía la carteta que siempre llevaba consigo y la utilizaba para levantar levemente la tapa de la caja para saber cuando tiempo iban a tardar en forzarla para salir de allí y mas porque los humanos parecían temer que los pescados muertos salieran de las cajas y solían ponerles tornillos para evitarlo.

Puso tres papeles rápidamente con la aleta que tenia libre en puntos estratégicos de la caja para marcarlos y miro hacia abajo mirando a sus compañeros.

_ Esto ya esta, solo queda que la "fuerza bruta" haga el resto_ dijo antes de soltarse de las paredes para caer de nuevo en sus propios pies_ pero donde están puestos los papeles, solo ahí.

El oji-verde movió afirmativamente la cabeza en cuanto escuchó las instrucciones de la hembra, ella había realizado perfectamente su trabajo al señalar de forma precisa los lugares donde podrían golpear y abrir la caja… ahora quedaba en ellos poder salir de esa caja, pensó detenidamente, observando los papeles estratégicamente colocados, hasta que abrió el pico para hablar.

_Muy bien, Skipper, Jonshon… es momento de la maniobra T-64_ ordenó el líder de la unidad al resto de machos, quienes movieron afirmativamente la cabeza al escucharlo.

Los tres pingüinos se colocaron en el centro de la caja dándose la espalda, mientras Firen se ubicaba en un lugar donde no les fuera a entorpecer su maniobra.

_A la cuenta de tres… uno… dos…_ el trio de pingüinos dieron un salto hacia arriba, realizando un ligero giro circular, quedando de cabeza, inmediatamente utilizaron las patas del otro, chocando las propias, para impulsarse y tener más fuerza y velocidad en su ataque.

Por lo reducido del lugar, dicha maniobra les fue complicada pero no imposible, siendo golpeadas de forma firme y dura, con una patada, las zonas indicadas por la hembra que observaba interesada.

El sonido de sus patas chocando contra la madera resonó, seguido del golpe cuando cayeron al suelo.

_ ¿Y bien?_ preguntó Firen con las aletas cruzadas, observando que la caja no había cedido en nada. Manfredi se limitó a sonreír y dar un ligero golpecito a una de las paredes de la caja, escuchándose una clase de rechinido, al soltarse la tapa.

Firen sonrió al ver esto y miro a los tres miembros del equipo.

_Vaya al final si que lo habéis conseguido_ dijo divertida mientras se guardaba la carpeta que tenia siempre consigo.

_ Es que acaso lo dudabas_ le contesto Manfredi entornando sus ojos verdes a la hembra.

_ Vamos chicos, no empecéis ya a pelearos_ dijo de pronto Jonshon llamando la atención de ambos pingüinos y mas imaginándose como iba a terminar esta conversación entre esos dos, siempre terminaba de esa manera pero no tenían que perder el tiempo… y menos con una hembra que apenas a dormido.

Era demasiado peligroso si no quería que alguien perdiera la cabeza.

_ Os recuerdo que tenemos que salir de la caja y volverla a tapar antes de que los humanos se den cuenta de que algo pasa_ termino de decir Jonshon a esas dos aves que asistieron.

Los cuatro pingüinos se colocaron en fila, montándose uno sobre el otro formando un tótem bastante curioso, con la finalidad de empujar y sacar la tapa semiabierta… Firen se encontraba en la punta, seguida de Manfredi, Jonhson y, finalmente, Skipper.

_Notas algo?_ preguntó el oji-verde a la de ojos oscuros, que se asomaba a través de una rendija… oscuridad y silencio, era todo lo que reinaba en aquel lugar donde se albergaban las cajas de sardina selladas, iluminadas por una tenue luz que entraba por algunas rendijas.

_El campo está libre_ respondió la hembra empujando con fuerza la tapa que cedió.

De uno a uno salieron los pingüinos de la caja, deslizándose hasta finalmente ocultarse detrás de otras cajas, con la finalidad de esperar a que llegasen los humanos a desembarcar aquel cargamento y salir lo más silenciosamente posible.

Finalmente, algunas voces se escucharon en la zona, provocando que los pingüinos se ocultaran mejor, en el instante en que se abrió la puerta de descarga. Un par de humanos entraron, tomando las cajas de sardinas y sacándola una a una del lugar.

_Estén listos… AHORA!_en cuanto dio la orden Manfredi, todos salieron deslizándose del lugar, sin ser vistos o escuchados. Avanzaron entre las cajas y objetos del muelle, hasta que lograron ubicarse cerca de un gran contenedor de basura.

_Manfredi… en donde se supone que veremos a nuestros contactos?_Preguntó Skipper, manteniéndose alerta de cualquier posible ataque.

_ Según tengo entendido nos deben esperar en la salida del embarcadero en un callejón que, según la organización, no pasa ningún humano_ le contesto Manfredi antes de entrecerrar los ojos como si lo le gustara el sitio contacto_ Como no habían otros sitios para elegir.

_ Pareces molesto Manfredi_ dijo Jonshon al ver el tono que había usado el pingüino de ojos verdes que se cruzó de aletas.

_ Es un sitio perfecto para que sea una trampa_ le contesto el oji-verde a su compañero mientras que al oír la respuesta del más alto Firen rodo los ojos.

_ Si fuera una trampa yo me daría cuenta antes de cualquiera de vosotros_ dijo la hembras en una manera seria antes de entrecerrar sus ojos azul oscuros_ es el trabajo de nuestra parte tales cosas… además fui yo misma la que eligió este sitio para la reunión así que si tienes algo que objetar dilo.

Manfredi trajo saliva rápidamente al notar el rin tintín de la voz que acababa de usar la hembra en esas últimas palabras mientras que Jonshon se aguantaba las ganas de reírse y de lo lindo mas que nada porque sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba que alguien ponga en duda su profesionalidad.

El de ojos esmeralda solo levanto las aletas como si fueran un pequeño escudo contra la furia de la hembra de su especie.

_ No, no tengo nada que decir.

_ Eso pensaba_ le corto simplemente Firen antes de llegaran al lugar del acuerdo con los miembros del comando de apoyo.

Era un callejón realmente aterrador, parecía estar sacado de una película de terror donde la luz solar parecía no existir, en él habían cajas amontonadas de forma errática y de los dos contenedores de basura salían un olor nauseabundo de ellos.

Tal y como había dicho Manfredi antes parecía el sitio perfecto para una emboscada.

Continuara…


End file.
